villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Insurgency
The full moon hung in the sky overhead, surrounded by countless bright stars. Jeniyus was looking around the rolling plains, trying to see if anymore monster minions of the Guild of Villains were left. She was breathing heavily, looking from left to right, scanning the area. Suddenly, there was an explosion accompanied by a quake that knocked Jeniyus off her feet. After it was over, she got to her feet, her heart pounding, and looked off to the west, where the sound had come from. She saw the tall skyscraper that was always there, but it now had a large hole in the side of it, and dark smoke was rising from it. "What the hell happened?" she whispered, her eyes wide with fear. After she recovered from the shock, she ran off towards the building, knowing that people may be in dire need of help. However, as she got closer, she noticed that there didn't seem to be any people around; something she found quite eerie. There were plenty of houses around the skyscraper, yet no one had emerged from their homes. "Maybe they're too afraid to come out?" she thought. She looked up at the skyscraper, but she heard no screams or cries for help, and saw no one. She thought of rushing in anyway, but, suddenly, heard a voice behind her: "The building's empty, kid." Jeniyus whirled around to see a girl about her age, dressed in a loose-fitting gray outfit, with long, orange hair. Jeniyus could tell by looking in her eyes that she was a villain; everyone in the Guild of Heroes had the ability to tell villains and heroes apart from normal people. Jeniyus stepped back a few feet. "Who are you?" she asked warily. "Me?" the girl answered casually, raising an eyebrow. "I'm Insurgent. The one who just bombed this place. Now, if you'll kindly step out of the way, I have a banner to put up on the building." Jeniyus raised an eyebrow. "Banner?" Insurgent opened up a folded, lengthy cloth that had been tucked under her arm. The large tapestry read: "This is a warning." "Warning?" Jeniyus said, reading the banner. She glowered at Insurgent. "Why would you do this?!" "Oh, allow me to explain. This skyscraper is actually a massive cockroach nest. Except the cockroaches are all corrupt politicians who've been embezzling these townpeople's tax-payer money. They've been exposed by the press, and I'm just teaching them a lesson." "With a bomb?!" Jeniyus inquired angrily. "You could have killed someone!" "Relax, kid. I made sure it was angled just right so no one would get killed. And I knew the building would be empty today for the holiday." "Someone still could've been hurt. I was knocked off my feet by the explosion, and I was far away! Imagine what it could've done to the townspeople!" Insurgent shrugged. "So a few people get knocked around, big deal. It'll be worth it to knock these lowlifes down a peg." "They've already been uncovered by the press! You didn't need to do any of this! And do you think anyone in this town wanted this?!" "A few probably did on some level at least. And it doesn't matter anyway. I fight corruption wherever I see it. And I fight fiercely." Jeniyus's blue psychic sword appeared in her hand. "This isn't the way! This is terrorism!" Insurgent shook her head. "Sorry, Ms. Idealist, but this is the only way. The folks in power can only be brought to their senses through brutality." "No, that's not true," Jeniyus stated, her tone softening slightly. "Change can come in a thousand different ways. Where I come from.....things used to be just like they are here.....everything was so similar.....but then, through the will of the people....everything changed! And....this place can change, too. Maybe not in the exact same way.....but your methods are too extreme." "Where you come from?" Insurgent asked skeptically. "Not sure what you're talking about, kid, but nothing's changed in this world." Jeniyus's eyes shifted around for a moment. She thought it best not to tell Insurgent that she was an alien. The villain probably wouldn't believe her anyway. Insurgent sighed, and started to fold the banner back up. "I can see we're going to have an altercation. Very well." She raised her left hand up, and it began to glow with a light orange aura. Then, an orange bubble surrounded Insurgent. Jeniyus raised an eyebrow, and swung her sword vertically downward, unleashing a psychic wave at Insurgent. However, the bubble appeared to merely absorb the wave, leaving Insurgent unharmed. Insurgent smirked ans said, "Nothing can get past my forcefields. Nothing." Jeniyus grit her teeth, her grip on her sword tightening. "Damn....," she thought. "How am I going to beat her?" Category:Story Category:Superhero Category:Hero Forever